Control
by Healer Kira
Summary: Just how much was Luigi aware of his counterparts actions?


Control

By Healer Kira

OoOoO

He was alive, but he wasn't. Moving, but not consciously-

Luigi awoke in a strange place of nothingness.

His eyes were already open, he somehow knew, but all he could see was blackness. His mouth was curled in some sort of expression- a sneer, he could feel.

He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't hear, and was left in a darkness he was sure would never end.

Luigi knew he should be feeling afraid, or even curious, but no emotion gripped him, floating in the darkness. He couldn't even remember how he got into this void less space.

All he could do was wait.

oOo

Time was a foreign concept, wherever he was, so Luigi wasn't sure how much time had passed when vision was finally returned to him. It blinked on, like an old picture on a movie screen, showing a place of white and black.

He couldn't blink, or direct his gaze in anyway, but there was no need. It moved on its own accord. He saw a girl with green skin yelling. At him? His lips were smirking, so he assumed so.

The view shifted to one of a tall blue man, with a silver cape and top hat. He was saying something, but Luigi couldn't read lips that well- it was something about a mission. His own lips moved before the room blurred, and refocused into a bright hallway. Doors lined the walls. The view started walking, and he saw names on the doors as they passed- Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks- They stopped at the last door, one with a messy script declaring 'Mr. L'.

The black door opened and Luigi was given a glance of a dark bedroom before it shifted to another doorframe, showing the only light source in the room. A bathroom. The view entered, and then it turned to a mirror.

If Luigi could've, he would have screamed. That wasn't him. It wasn't.

The reflection was dressed in black, the only color being a spiff of green and gold on his chest, and his traditional hat, which was a darker green, with the L turned backwards. A mask covered his own dark blue eyes. The man in the mirror smirked, as if to taunt him, before setting the hat on the sink. Taking off the mask to reveal a familiar face, Luigi's, and picking up a comb, he began to brush his hair into a carefully shaped cowlick.

Emotions came to him in an short, unexpected burst; fear, surprise, curiosity, smugness -

The reflection's froze suddenly, and looked into his eyes; not his own, but Luigi's.

A blurred flash of black was the last thing Luigi saw before he was plunged back into the blackness.

OoO

He still felt emotions, despite whoever stared back at him in the mirror had somehow taken his sight. The pride had disappeared, replaced with a biting fear that he wasn't sure was his, or the reflection's.

Either way, it was how Luigi felt. Afraid. Terrified. A million questions ran through his mind; who was that? It couldn't be him; he was here, where ever 'here' was.

Only one thing was certain. This was bad. He was trapped inside his own mind, held captive by some evil version of himself. He couldn't do a thing about it either, only wait and hope he would one day, be able to see again. Or hear. Or feel.

Really and truly, he just wanted his body back.

oOo

Luigi dearly wished he could speak. If he could, he would have cursed, screaming explicatives at the top of his lungs.

His memory had finally returned. Along with his hearing- with all the things he now knew, Luigi felt that he deserved a little time to swear. But all he could do was silently fume, listening to Mr. L quietly tinker with something.

The goombas had betrayed him. They had held him down, and that pinked haired lady, who looked like a secretary- Nastasia, he remembered- had dug into his mind and efficiently brainwashed him. He assumed. The only thing that came after them restraining him were the flashes of red, and then the darkness. But he was certain it was her who banished him to _this, _letting Mr. L take over his body.

Luigi wasn't really sure who "Mr. L" was. The other … person was arrogant, rude, and had a deep personal vendetta against his brother.

Why, Luigi had no idea. He just really could be more horrified at this point. He had no idea what to do, and even if he did, he couldn't.

There lied the source of his anger: he was completely helpless in this grand scheme.

OoO

A few days or so passed. He could still hear. The gods had decided to grant him another torture; he could now hear Mr. L's every thought, and saw his dreams while he slept.

The only good thing about was that he could 'see' something for a time- the blackness was starting to get to him. Plus, it gave him more initiative to try and get some kind of control over Mr. L.

His only success had been when the other man had been working on some kind of robot. A "Bro-bot" he called it. Luigi didn't know a thing about machines, but judging on Mr. L's thoughts and sounds, the man was quite talented. He couldn't help but wonder where the talent was from…

Luigi had been able to move his hand. Just a twitch- but some tool had clattered to the ground, and he had felt a small sense of satisfaction and annoyance when Mr. L growled, moving to pick it up.

Though he didn't try it again, Luigi was relieved he could eventually take his body back. The small movement was proof.

The only question was of how long it would take.

oOo

"…And Mr. L, Count Bleck wishes for you to head off the heroes."

Mr. L was replying, but Luigi paid him no attention, his mind already focusing on Bleck's order. _The heroes. _That meant Mario, Peach- his friends.

He felt like smiling, joy filling his chest. The feeling didn't even go away as Mr. L thought of how he would kill the heroes.

Mario would recognize him, and this whole nightmare would be over. Even with the mask, there was no doubt who he was. Mario would find a way to send Mr. L back to the pits he came from and with any luck, he'd be normal again by tomorrow.

OoO

They were fighting. That wasn't right. Why they fighting!?

Mr. L landed a heavy punch to something-a jaw. Luigi winced, his panic rising.

This wasn't supposed to be happening! Mario was supposed to recognize his little brother! But… they…

One thought rang clear: Mr. L couldn't win. No matter what, he couldn't win.

Bowser's heavy footsteps pounded towards him. Mr. L tensed, making to jump-

STAY! Luigi screamed at his body, forcing the muscles to relax. DON'T MOVE! Something hard slammed into his gut, and Mr. L yelped. One off his ribs was cracked, and blood was trickling down his side; a gash from Bowsers claws, he guessed.

Mr. L thoughts were confused. _What are you doing?!_

Luigi recoiled, and the fight went on. Mr. L screamed some sort of battle cry and stormed toward Bowser, and they exchanged blows.

Luigi hoped Mr. L didn't actually know he was causing it, and twitched one of his fists down, allowing Bowser to hit the man on the eye. Mr. L stumbled back a few steps, and screamed in his mind, _Stop it! Stop controlling my body!_

**Your body! This is my body, you thief!**

Mr. L didn't answer but growled aloud, moving and dodging to fight someone else. His fist rose, and Luigi twitched it back down, resulting in a screaming thought from Mr. L. He was sent flying, and slammed back into the ground. The mechanic groaned, and Luigi knew he couldn't go on with his injuries.

_See what you've done? I could've beaten them!_

Luigi said nothing, feeling rather proud of himself. The emotion contrasted with Mr. L's dislike, before the two emotions mixed into smugness. He was confused for only a second-

Then sounds and thoughts went away, and Luigi was left floating in the blackness again.

_OoOoO_

_A request from someone on Deviantart. I like this one, actually, so I decided to upload it here. I like the whole concept, really. _

_ Your thoughts? Feedback would be much appreciated. _


End file.
